


Everyone Loves Cuddles

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Layla and Glenn allow themselves to be... chosen.Fluff for no reason.





	Everyone Loves Cuddles

“Mark, are you serious?”

“Just answer the door babe...”

Mark is smirking a little, lying on the bed, his eyes half-closed even as Michelle cursed at him then left the room, the loud squeals of glee echoing up the stairs had told him that at least one of their guests had arrived. The sound of heavy boots on the stairs told him that Michelle and Layla were distracted even as Glenn made his way up the stairs.

Glenn was smirking when he came inside the room, his shoes deposited quickly outside the door and the majority of Glenn’s clothing meeting the floor even as Glenn made his way to the bed, clearly looking Mark over. 

“You sexy fucker...”

The words are low, grumbled almost even as Glenn settles into Mark’s arms, glancing up only when the door swings closed behind Layla and Michelle. The two men are all too aware what will happen, but Mark is content with Glenn here, even as he watches Michelle, his wife, nuzzling up to Layla, the two exchanging lazy kisses as Layla is stripped of most of her clothing, Michelle guiding her friend, and lover, to the bed, settling confidently with Mark, stroking his cheek before moving to pull Layla down onto the bed. Layla emits a soft squeak, then laugh.

“Jesus, you two really are the most needy...”

She murmurs, smiling as she adds.

“Hey Glenn...”

“Welcome to the cuddle-pile Layla.”

Glenn is smirking even as Mark sighs into his shoulder. The four will stay like this for as long as they like, although both Glenn and Layla know full well that, eventually, Mark and Michelle will probably want something more...


End file.
